Gothika Dark Lunacy
by AngelMeerkat
Summary: Red Cap & Black Cap are two bunny girl sisters who are in love with Mr. Wolf but when one becomes jealous just how far will she go to make sure her sister is out of her way.


Gothika

Long ago there were two bunny girls. There was Red Cap who's hair and eyes were pink, the dress she wore was red with a white apron and her stockings were red and black striped. The other was Black Cap whose eyes were blue and her hair white. Her outfit was the same as Red Cap's but the dress was black and instead of red and black stripes on her stockings there were white and black stripes.

Both girls were in love with Mr. Wolf, who had said once _"If you run after two hares you'll catch neither"_ and when both Red Cap and Black Cap asked what he meant he replied, _"It means I've fallen for one of you."_ Both girls tried to make Wolf tell them who he loved but he wouldn't. One day Red Cap went on a walk and bumped into Mr. Wolf.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wolf," Red Cap cried.

"It's all right," Wolf replied with a gentle smile.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Good day, little Red Cap."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolf, the same to you."

They were about to go in opposite directions when Red Cap asked to stop and tell who he loved, her sister or her. Mr. Wolf smiled and said, _"You, little Red Cap."_ Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and the love the two had for each other grew. One day Black Cap decided to follow her sister into the woods and saw that Red Cap was meeting Mr. Wolf. Rage burned inside her as she saw the two kiss. She stormed back home and thought of a plan to get rid of Red Cap.

The next day, Black Cap and Red Cap went into the forest to the place where Red Cap would meet Mr. Wolf. The two sat down and Black Cap said they were going to play a game called _Child's Play_. Black Cap told Red Cap to close her eyes, which Red Cap did. Black Cap took out a knife and went over to Red Cap.

"Now," Black Cap said with a sinister smile, "We begin the game. As a word of warning you'll get a feeling that whatever I say is happening to you. Now, you are sitting in a forest and all is quiet. You close your eyes to relax when someone gorges them out." Red Cap shuddered; she thought she could feel what was supposedly happening.

"Next someone cuts off your lips, then your hair. And last they cut off one of your feet. You can open your eyes now." Red Cap tried to open her eyes but found out she couldn't.

"_Onichan_," Red Cap yelped, "I can't open my eyes."

"Remember everything I just said?" Black Cap said cruelly.

"Yes…"

"I did all of them to you."

"WHY, ONICHAN? WHY?"

"Because Mr. Wolf will be mine and you're in the way. Goodbye, little sister."

Black Cap got up and walked away from her dying sister. Red Cap tried crying but she couldn't since her eyes were gone. Even if she wanted to go to the wolf she couldn't because one of her feet were gone. So she did the only thing she could think of which was to scream for Mr. Wolf. On the other side of the forest the wolf smelled blood then heard Red Cap's screams for him. Even though he was fast he was too late to save her. When he got to her he asked if she could hear him and she answered "_I love you" _then stopped breathing. The wolf through back his head and howled in grief. When he smelled Black Cap's scent with the smell of Red Cap's blood mixed in, he growled and took off after her. Black Cap heard footsteps but when she turned around everything went black. The wolf had killed her. Seeing that the murderer of his love was dead he walked backed to Red Cap's body, with the knife that was the cause of her death clenched in his hand. When Mr. Wolf reached his beloved's body he plunged the knife into his heart. His body landed with a thud next to Red Cap's, the hand that pushed the dagger into his heart lay on top of Red Cap's right hand.

A year later, a villager from the same village Red Cap and Black Cap had lived in was walking through the forest. On the night when Red Cap and Black Cap were officially missing a search party went out to look for them. What they found was Black Cap's body, her neck broken. From the way things looked it seemed that she had been running and when she turned around to look at something she slipped and broke her neck. The search party said that she must have been running from someone. Every month a group of five people would look around the forest for Red Cap's body. The searcher tripped over a tree root he looked up and saw two decaying skeletons. From what they saw and the investigation that followed the story was that Black Cap tortured her sister then stabbed the wolf and ran away from the crime scene. While running she looked back to make sure no one was chasing her when she slipped and broke her neck.

The End

**A/N: After hearing the songs**_** Child's Play**_** and **_**Dark Lunacy**_** I had this feeling to write this. I was listening to Child's Play at eleven o'clock last night and when I went to bed I had a nightmare that I was Red Cap and I was bleeding to death. The moral of that little bit of information is **_**don't listen to or watch any creepy stuff after ten o'clock at night or else you'll have nightmares**_** but that's just my opinion.**


End file.
